Heart of Oz
by RandomTendencies13
Summary: Most fairytales are filled with fair princesses in distress and knights in shining armor that save the day...and, as one blonde mother finds, restless children who just can't resist adding their own two cents.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea hit me in a dream, and I thought I'd make a mini series out of it. Enjoy.**

"Galinda, I want you to make love with me." Those were the words that broke the blonde from her reverie...oh, I suppose that wasn't the best place to begin this tale, now was it? Let's try this again...

A long time ago, in a land not so far away, there lie the great kingdom of Oz. Now, Oz was not like every other kingdom in the land for it was a peaceful place run by the Ozian royal family, who kept the chaos at bay. The family was well-loved across the land. The just King kept the order with fairness, the gentle Queen showed kindness and compassion to every person she met, the mighty Prince Fiyero protected the kingdom from invaders, and the fair Princess Galinda was thought of as the heart of the kingdom. But besides the Royal family, there were many other families that were quite high in the royal court. One of them being the Thropp family.

The Thropps were highly favored by the royal family, since Frexspar and Melena Thropp had been good friends of the King and Queen for a very long time. Sir Frexspar often visited his friend the King over the years, both for business formalities and for personal visits. Oftentimes, Frexspar would take his daughter with him. He knew that because of her peculiar skin condition, many people would not be willing to look past her appearance to see the beautiful and kind little girl who Elphaba truly was. Frexspar took her with him on many of his travels. He thought that since no one, besides their own family, would love her because of her odd green skin, then he would let her see the world and he would make her as happy as he could. He knew that what Elphaba really deserved, though, was a friend; somebody to love her no matter the color of her skin. Despite his doubts, taking her on his visits to the palace gave her exactly that.

Over the years, Elphaba and Princess Galinda grew to be the best of friends. The blonde seemed to be the only person who actually cared for the green girl. Well, besides her brothers, of course. Defying all odds, in the most recent years, the two girls found their feelings growing into something more...Princess Galinda and Elphaba Thropp had fallen completely and inexorably in love with each other. And that brings us back to how this-

* * *

"Mommy, I'm confoosed. Doesn't Mama have green skin too?" The little girl gasped. "Is there somebody else like her too?"

"No, smart one. Have _you_ ever seen another green person in Oz?"

"Kristin, be nice to your sister. It's just a story." She looked down at the young little boy in her lap. "What's wrong, Liir? You look confused."

The little blonde looked up at his mother. "What is make loving?"

"'Make loving'? You mean 'love making'? Oh, that's-"

"Jesse, don't you tell him or it'll be stable duty for you again." She watched as the boy's eyes widened before her shut his gaping mouth. The woman looked down at the little blonde in her lap again. "I'll tell you when you're older, Liir. But for now, how about I finish reading the story?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Finish the story!" He clapped his hand excitedly, looking back down at the book held in front of him.

"Alright then." She kissed the top of his head before continuing.

* * *

Princess Galinda and Elphaba Thropp had fallen completely and inexorably in love with each other. And that brings us back to how this story began...

The blonde turned her head to look at the green woman, reaching over to gently tuck a piece of her raven hair behind her ear. She gave her a small smile. "I want nothing more than to do exactly that..."

Elphaba pushed herself up to lean on one arm, looking over at her. "Then why do you always stop me?"

"You know why, Elphie..." The princess rolled onto her back again, reaching up to pick a purple flower by her head and twirling it between her fingers. "I am of age to marry now."

"_Exactly_. You'll be married off to some man, and I'll lose you. All I wish is that you would give this to me before you leave me. I know I will never marry. No man wants a wife with green skin. I will die alone. But I will die happy if you give me this, because I know that no matter what man you marry, it will be me that you love. I will always have a part of you."

A tear slid down Galinda's face. "No matter how much I may wish to give it to you, I must save my maidenhood for my husband." She turned to take the green woman's hand, placing it over her own heart, as she looked at her. "I will always love you, Elphaba, but...if I make love with you, then I will be ruined. No man will ever want to marry me, and I...I..." she nearly choked on the words, "I will bring dishonor to my family...and to all of Oz."

The green woman's determination cracked cracked at the sight of tears flowing down her love's face. She quickly took Galinda into her arms, kissing the top of her head and stroking her back comfortingly. "It's okay, Glin. It's okay. I...I understand. I'll always love you, and I know you will always love me too..."

When she stopped crying, Galinda pulled away, giving her a small smile. "You will always have my first kiss, Elphie. No one can ever take that from you."

"That is true. I'll take whatever I can get." She leaned over to press her lips against the blonde's.

* * *

"Ew! They're kissing!" Liir stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"That's so yucky. I never wanna kiss anybody," Candle nodded in agreement.

Their mother chuckled. "I'm sure you'll change your mind when you're older. Just ask Larena. She used to think it was even more gross than you two...and look at her now." She watched the brunette curl into a ball to hide her heavy blush. "You know I'm just giving you a hard time Larena." The woman looked back at the two young children. "So shall we continue the story?"

**Reviews are always welcome ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

The two girls returned to the castle not much later, each with a circlet of flowers on their heads and smiles on their faces. They made their way up to Galinda's room, but a maid stopped them in the hall. "Excuse me, my lady. The King and Queen wish to speak to you."

Galinda nodded. "Alright, I will be there soon." The maid continued down the hall. "Elphie, can you wait in my room? I will meet you there when I'm done." The green woman nodded, giving her a smile before going into the room. Galinda returned the smile before making her way down to the throne room. She opened the door and stepped inside quietly. "Popsicle? Momsie?"

"Come closer, my dear," the queen called from where she sat on her throne. She greeted her daughter with a warm hug. "I see you were out in the fields," she laughed, straightening the flowers on her head. The blonde blushed, and the King chuckled with his wife.

"We are lucky to have an adorable daughter such as yourself, Galinda."

"Th-thank you, Popsicle." The princess finally got over her embarrassment and looked up at her parents. "I was told that you needed to speak to me?"

"Ah, yes. We do need to speak to you."

"Galinda, my dearest daughter, as much as we would wish for you to stay here with us forever, the time has come…for you to live your life. You are now old enough to be married."

"Now, you can see what a problem this presents. There are many eligible young men in Oz to choose from. There is no fair way to simply choose a husband for you, Galinda. "

"So your father and I have decided to host a tournament for your hand. Any knight from a noble family may enter and fight. The winner will be allowed to marry you."

"You are a worthy prize, my daughter. Whichever young man is victorious will receive the most wanted bride in the land. The heart of Oz…Galinda, I have faith that you will be the best bride you can be to your worthy knight."

The blonde hadn't moved from where she stood, staring in shock. _I…I knew this was coming. But…so soon? I have been of age for but a fortnight…what will I tell Elphaba…?_

"Galinda? My dear, are you alright? You're very pale…"

Galinda nodded, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "I-I'm fine. May…may I ask when it will happen?"

"The tournament will take place in one moon's cycle. Your wedding ceremony will be the night the winner of the tournament is announced."

"S-so soon?"

"Of course, Galinda. After fighting so hard to win your hand, your suitor should not have to wait too long join you in wedded bliss."

"I…yes, mother."

* * *

"Well, that's stupid."

"What is, honey?"

"She's gonna be married off to some complete stranger, and she's only got a month before it happens!"

"Kristin, it needed to be done."

"But that's so unfair to her!" Jesse joined his sister.

Larena looked up from her book at the two ginger twins. "She knew the consequences, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make for her family and her country…" The brunette looked up at her mother understandingly.

The woman nodded, continuing. "No matter how much she loved someone else…no matter how much it would hurt them both…"

The twins crossed their arms and looked away with a frown. "Still think it's stupid…" they grumbled.

"If you two are done now, may I return to the story?" After seeing the children nod their heads, the mother cleared her throat before continuing.

* * *

"I…yes, mother," the princess replied.

"You don't seem to like this idea, my dear. Do you not wish to have a tournament for your hand? Would you prefer we choose your husband another way?"

"N-no! It's not that, father. I just…why must I marry so soon? Why can't I marry in another year or two?"

The Queen frowned, looking over at her husband. "Galinda…we wish the world were not as it is…but a woman's only worth in marriage for most is to be taken to bed, bear her husband's children, and raise them. If you wait too long, you may not be able to provide your husband with a child." When the frown stayed on her daughters face, she continued. "A few lucky women find a man whom they love and loves them in return…but most marriages are those of necessity. Some of these relationships are full of contempt for the rest of their lives, some grow into a mutual caring and understanding, and some learn to love as they grow closer. Your father and I had an arranged marriage, but we were lucky enough to fall in love as we got to know the other. I hope dearly that you and your husband will learn to love as we did, and that you are happy."

"Galinda, do you understand how important this is? We want you to live a happy life. I don't want to see you live it alone."

"I…I understand, father." The blonde looked down. "May I be excused now? Miss Elphaba is waiting for me…"

"Yes, of course you can, dear."

"We will announce the tournament tomorrow, Galinda. Please try to see that we are doing this for you."

"I do, Popsicle…and I will do my best to make our family and Oz proud." Galinda kissed her mother and father on the cheek with a small smile, before she turned and left quickly, making sure her parents couldn't see the tear sliding down her cheek. The princess quickly made her way-

* * *

The mother stopped, looking at the young girl next to her with widened eyes. "Candle? Are you alright? What's wrong?"

The strawberry-blonde sniffed her nose, rubbing at her teary eyes. "It's just…it's so sad…why does she have to marry some guy when the green lady loves her already? She doesn't want her for kids…she just wants her for her…"

"Yeah, Mommy…why can't she stay with her?" The little blonde boy in her lap started to cry too.

After pulling the two children into a warm hug, she gave them a soft kiss on their heads. "Now you two look at me, okay?" She lifted their chins to look them in the eye. "She knew what she was doing, and she was willing to do it no matter how much it hurt her. Do you understand?" They shook their heads. "She loved the green woman more than she loved herself, yes. But she put her family and her country before her own happiness."

"But it's so sad…" Liir whined.

The mother smiled softly. "I promise there will be a happy ending, honey. Is it alright with you two if I finish up now?" The two children nodded their heads, so she opened the book again.

* * *

The princess quickly made her way back to her room, shutting the door behind her and resting her forehead against it. "Galinda?" The green woman looked up from where she had been sitting on the blonde's bed reading. "Galinda, are you alright?" She got up and went to her side, worriedly laying a hand on her shoulder. The princess quickly turned and threw her arms around Elphaba, sobbing into her shoulder. The green woman gently rubbed her back. "What happened, my sweet?"

"A month…" Galinda choked out. "I only have a month with you…"

Elphaba held her tightly. "It will be alright, my sweet…It'll be alright…I promise…" She comfortingly stroked the blonde's curls with her fingers, trying to come up with some sort of plan in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so terribly sorry for the delay in all of my stories. I just haven't been in the mood to write in forever and I have school work and I have video games and such that keep distracting me. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me...**

**But there is some good news. Ch 42 of "Servant of Love" has finally been started. And if you've liked my page on le facebook you'll have already seen a small clue from the new chapter and also what I have written so far of my new story, "Sea Witches." So if you haven't liked my page, go do so and you'll get clues, sneak peeks, and behind the scenes stuff that you won't get anywhere else. Enjoy!**

* * *

Galinda stared wistfully out of the window, watching the line of horses and people making their way through the city walls in the distance. _One more day until the beginning of the end of my love...Oh, Elphaba, why did you leave me?_ The blonde turned away from the window, a tear trickling down her cheek at the thoughts of the green woman. Only a few days after the King and Queen had broken the news to their daughter, Elphaba had left the palace, promising the blonde that she would return in due time. Galinda couldn't understand why her love was leaving her, so she spent the next week crying herself to sleep at night.

* * *

"_What_?! She just left?!" Jesse practically jumped out of his chair. "Who in Oz _does_that?! Why would she leave the princess when she knows that she would need her for that month more than ever?!"

Their mother chuckled. "Jesse, calm down." She put a hand on the top of his fiery red head and gently maneuvered him back down into his seat. "You're getting a little too worked up about this, don't you think?"

"No, I just-"

"Yeah, Jess. Weren't you the one who didn't want to listen 'cause you said stories are for girls?" His twin sister jeered at him.

The eleven year old boy lunged at his twin, but he was stopped when Larena quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him back into his chair yet again. "Both of you stop acting so childish..."

"I am not acting childish! And stories _are_ for girls! I just...I just think that it's wrong to do something like that to someone you claim to love..." He crossed his arms with a huff, him and Kristin sticking their tongues out at each other.

"Well, when you grow up you won't do that to your wife, now will you?" The woman gently stroked his hair with a smile.

Jesse's face colored, and he stuck his tongue out again in disgust. "No way! I'm never gonna fall in love, and I'm never gonna get married. Girls are icky!" Kristin fell out of her chair, rolling on the floor and laughing hysterically at her brother's face.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind in time..." Their mother chuckled.

Larena left her spot to sit next to her mother, gently leaning against her and resting her head against her shoulder. "Please continue, mother." The other children finally calmed down in a few minutes, immediately turning their attention back to the story.

* * *

A soft, "Mi'lady?" was heard after a knock on the door.

The blonde quickly wiped away her tear, putting a smile on her face. "Yes, yes. Come in, Shenshen."

The red head stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. "I'm here to help you prepare for the welcome feast tonight."

"Ah, yes. Tonight I am supposed to help Mumsie and Popsicle welcome the knights who will be fighting in the tournament..."

"Yes, mi'lady. We'll have to make sure that you look your absolute best tonight to impress your future husband." She gave the princess a warm smile.

Galinda tried to smile in return, but she could barely manage to hide her frown. "Of course..."

"Might I suggest the blue gown with your sapphire necklace? They bring out the color of your eyes beautifully."

"Very well, Shenshen. Will you please prepare it while I bathe?"

"As you wish, mi'lady." The red head gave a low bow, before leaving to gather the outfit.

Galinda slid into her tub with a sigh. _Oh, Elphaba...I wish you were here. I wanted to spend last days of freedom with you..._

* * *

The princess sat in her throne next to her father, mother, and brother, her hands resting softly in her lap. She pushed a stray hair back into her loose updo, tucking it under her silver circlet. When a loud voice called through the hall announcing the first arrivals, the blonde sighed. _And so it begins..._

After a while, the names all meshed together. _Sir Manek. Sir Chuffery. Lord Boq. Sir Crope. Lord Tibbett. Sir Avaric...Why must I go through this? My husband has yet to even be decided, but I must be sure that each of them sees me as worthy in case they end up winning my hand? _she thought.

Galinda spent the night playing the part of the perfect princess. She greeted all of the knights who were able to make it to the festivities, took countless compliments, and returned flattery where it was due. After the knights had left to rest for the following day's fighting, the King and Queen requested a word with their daughter before they all retired for the night.

"So what do you think, Darling? Are the contenders for your hand all acceptable?"

"Yes, father. They were all very polite and chivalrous. I'm sure any of them would make an acceptable husband."

"Is there any one knight who has particularly caught your attention?" He smiled.

"No, there isn't. Though it would not matter either way. I will marry the winner of the tournament. That is how my husband will be decided. Not by my preference." She forced the tiniest of smiles upon her face, not wishing her parents to see her true feelings about the matter. "Are we finished now, Popsicle? I am rather tired and would like to rest before the tournament begins tomorrow."

"Oh, of course, Galinda. Rest well, dear." The princess gave her mother and father each a hug and a kiss before retiring to her room for the night. She fell asleep again that night with tears upon her cheeks.

* * *

The first day of the tournament went off just according to plan...except for the princess missing from the gathered audience. Galinda remained in her room in the castle for the day due to a sudden upset stomach. The doctor came to make sure wasn't dangerously ill, but he found nothing wrong. So the man only requested that the princess spend the day resting.

After the fights had finished for the day, Shenshen brought a scroll to Galinda with the results for the day, so she could at least see who had made it through the preliminary rounds. The blonde's eyes hardly skimmed over the paper, uninterested in the contestants...until she saw one name in particular.

"Lord Shell is fighting in the tournament?" she asked her maid.

"Yes, mi'lady. He did not come to the festivities last night, though, because he wanted to make sure he was perfectly rested for the fights today.

"Y-yes. Thank you, Shenshen. You may leave now..."

"As you wish, mi'lady."

After the red head left the room, Galinda collapsed back onto her bed, whispering to herself. "Shell is fighting in the tournament? I wonder if this is part of Elphaba's plan..."


End file.
